Visitas
by TYJamie
Summary: Tony Stark recibirá varias visitas durante su estadía en el hospital. Stony


**Disclaimer:** Marvel no me pertenece.

 **Advertencia:** Stony/MCU/AU. Fanfic con temática un poco oscura.

.

* * *

.

 **Visitas**

.

―Buenos días, Señor Irresponsable.

El aludido se volteó para ver a la recién llegada. Allí estaba Virgina Pepper Potts, tan perfectamente vestida como siempre. Se sentó a su lado mientras se quitaba la nieve escarchada del cabello y hombros.

―Este ambiente deprimente de hospital me está matando, ¿cuándo puedo volver a casa?

―En un par de días según los médicos. Me preocupé mucho, Tony ―comenzó a sollozar, llevándose ambas manos al rostro―, pensé que te perderíamos.

―Estoy bien Pepps, ¿lo ves? ―dijo para tranquilizarla. Se acercó a ella para abrazarla y depositar un beso sobre su cabeza.

.

.

―Hey, Tones.

Sintió la palmada sobre su espalda y se giró. Aquella voz era inconfundible. Se levantó y le abrazó.

―Basta, Tony. Me vas a hacer sonrojar, ¿qué van a decir las enfermeras?

―Ellas sólo puede hablar de lo atractivo que soy, amigo mío.

Rhodey sólo rodó los ojos.

―Me alegra que hayas venido ―admitió, sonriendo sinceramente.

Aquel lugar era tan solitario y frío.

.

.

― ¡Señor Stark! ―gritó un efusivo chico araña abalanzándose sobre el mayor.

―Oye, mocoso, escucha, basta, mis costillas, joder, ¡Parker! ―se quejó el moreno mientras intentaba deshacerse del fuerte agarre del otro sin obtener respuesta.

―Todos pensamos que había muerto ―dijo con una voz aguda al tiempo que sorbía por la nariz.

Tony nunca admitiría que se sintió conmovido. Tampoco admitiría que ése día le devolvió parcialmente el abrazo.

.

.

―Steve.

Su pecho se contrajo irremediablemente. Se quedó sin aire y los ojos le escocían. No había podido más que decir su nombre. Dolía tanto verlo. ¿Por qué?

―Tony, lo siento. Esto fue mi culpa. Lo siento.

―Deja de decir eso. Fue un maldito accidente. Estoy vivo ―afirmó antes de tomar las manos del rubio y llevárselas al rostro―, ¿lo ves? Estoy aquí y te amo.

Y el beso que siguió esas palabras llenó al ingeniero de un dulce sentimiento y una inevitable sensación de paz. Steve estaba allí con él, siempre con él.

.

.

Una semana más y las cosas comenzaron a torcerse.

.

.

―Potts, debes sacarme de aquí. Por favor, están ocurriendo cosas extrañas en éste lugar.

―Tony, tienes que recuperarte completamente.

―Por favor, Potts.

Tony no suplicaba, así que aquello debió dar resultado.

―Está bien, veré que puedo hacer.

.

.

―Rhodes, Rogers me ha dicho que hay agentes infiltrados de Hydra aquí. Me están buscando, lo sé.

―Tony, eso es imposible. Éste es un lugar seguro pero verificaré la seguridad del lugar una vez más.

―Gracias, amigo.

.

.

―Pete, ¿puedes verlos?

―Sí, Señor Stark.

―Son agentes de Hydra. Están por todas partes. Sé que el médico es uno de ellos.

―Lo mantendré vigilado.

.

.

Stark durmió plácidamente. Steve se había quedado toda la noche con él. Se despertó entre sus fuertes brazos y se revolvió para acomodarse en ellos.

―Buenos días, mi amor.

―Buenos días, mi amor.

―Tony, tienes que hacerlo, por nosotros. Me amas, ¿verdad?

Una caída de un vigésimo piso no podía ser tan terrible. Si él se lo pedía, podría hacerlo.

.

.

―Pepper, me están obligando a tomar drogas.

―No hay salida, Tony.

―La hay. Steve me lo ha dicho. Podemos salir juntos pero debo arriesgar mi vida en ello.

―Entonces hazlo. Porque el capitán es lo único para ti, ¿acaso lo olvidaste? Él es lo único que importa, Tony.

.

.

― ¿Todo está listo?

―Casi, sólo faltas tú. Steve ha dejado todo preparado para ti.

―No lo sé, Rhodey ―titubeó con la mirada fija en las hojillas en sus manos―. ¿Y si algo sale mal?

―Quieres estar para siempre con él, ¿o no? Él está esperándote allá afuera, Tones.

.

.

― ¿Lo ve, Señor Stark? Steve estará orgulloso de mí. Estos son los mejores nudos de Queens, sí señor.

Tony no respondió, se limitó a asentir viendo como el chico se balanceaba de un lado a otro de la habitación sosteniéndose en aquella soga que guindaba del techo.

.

.

Si algún día tendría que morir deseaba que lo último que viera fueran aquellos preciosos ojos azules. Lo amaba tanto.

Acarició los bordes del sobre de veneno para ratas que guardaba celosamente en uno de sus bolsillos. Pronto, pronto llegaría la hora. Estarían fuera de aquel horrible lugar, juntos.

¿Cómo se había permitido dudar?

―Para siempre.

―Y por siempre.

―Te amo, Tony. Elige vivir.

Qué lejanas le resultaron esas últimas palabras.

.

* * *

.

La mañana siguiente cuatro cartas fueron enviadas, cada una anexada a una copia del certificado de defunción. Aunque sería impropio llamar cartas a las cuatro sucias servilletas de papel kraft, escritas con un creyón de cera rústicamente afilado, que se encontraron debajo de la cama del genio.

.

.

"Pepps, no nos veremos por un tiempo. Steve dice que podría ser peligroso mantener el contacto, Haz estado conmigo en las buenas, en las malas y también las feas. No puedo más que agradecerte por haber estado a mi lado cuando tomé las decisiones más importantes de mi vida, ésta es una de ellas. Sé que volveremos a vernos pero presiento que en el sitio donde estaré llegaré a extrañar tus sermones. Sigue cuidando de mi humilde legado. Pronto seré un hombre libre, cariño."

Pepper cayó al suelo de rodillas, profiriendo un grito ahogado de angustia, dolor y pena, negando repetidas veces, completamente en trance. Se llevó ambas manos al cuello inconscientemente, acariciando los cardenales que causó su mejor amigo en un ataque de ira.

.

.

"Hey, Rhodes. Todo listo. Mañana estaré fuera de aquí. Gracias por venir a visitar es éste viejo compañero de juergas, sabiendo lo ocupado que estás en el ejército. Steve dice que en el sitio al que vamos no hay de ellos, me alegro porque no sé qué haría si él muriera. Sé que te encargarás de atraparlos a todos. Cuídate querido amigo."

Rhodey lleno de frustración e impotencia arrastró su silla de ruedas hasta la pared y la golpeó repetidas veces hasta que se manchó de rojo.

.

.

"Pijamas. Eres el mocoso más valiente que he conocido en mi vida, tienes un corazón de un verdadero Héroe. Steve no deja de hablar de tus hazañas cuando viene. Cuida de tu tía May, muchacho, porque a mi edad sabrás apreciar a esos adultos que un día no estarán a tu lado. No te pongas sentimental, sabes que en mí tienes a un padre que desea lo mejor para ti. Nos volveremos a ver, Pete. PD: Cuando regrese le haré a tu traje una mejoras alucinantes"

Peter se arrastró temblando hasta una esquina donde se abrazó las piernas para hacerse un ovillo. Mientras se mecía repetía el nombre de su mentor en sollozos indescifrables.

.

.

La última carta nunca fue entregada. El Capitán América había muerto trágicamente una semana antes de que el hombre ―quién una vez fue el venerado hombre de hierro― fuera ingresado en el hospital psiquiátrico. En realidad, ésa es la razón por la que el heredero Stark terminó allí.

Quizás está demás decir que debido a su diagnóstico como un paciente violento y altamente peligroso a Tony Stark nunca se le permitieron visitas, y que el accidente automovilístico por el cual creyó estar recluido en aquel lugar, nunca sucedió.

.

* * *

.

 _Gracias por leer._


End file.
